Snow King
by sathreal
Summary: Based on the snow queen.  Kurogane finds that His love is acting strange in the new world.. could it have something to do with the Legend of the snow King?
1. Chapter 1

The Group stared in wonder at the vast white scenery. Sakura and Syaoran who had never before seen snow found themselves starring in wonder. Kurogane noticed however that Fai looked more alarmed and scared even. He raised his eyebrows as he watched The mage tighten his overly thick coat around him. "This cant be..Its not is it?" Fai muttered fretfully to himself. "No of course not."

Kurogane opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a small group of people approaching them eagerly. "Welcome to Silwer World!" The people said happily.  
"It's not everyday we get Travelers from other worlds." A old man said jollily.

"Well at least not since the Ice King disappeared." Another said knowingly.

"He didn't disappear. He just moved farther into the Snowlands." another argued. "50 some years ago, He did." Most of them continued to argue while the group stared on confused.

"Excuse me... excuse me," Syaoron said tentatively trying to get some sense out of it all. "Is it dangerous here?" The Village Elder nodded and calmly stepped forward. "That it is young lad. Many a young beauty has disappeared never to be seen again." He said sadly. Syaoron clutched Sakura closely in fear she would disappear right there. The Elder noticed this and smiled reassuringly. "There is no need to worry for her safety. He will not harm her." he assured with a wave of his hand.

Syaoron however looked up at him doubtfully. "But you just said.." He started to protest.

"He prefers blonde's and he rides a different horse if you catch my drift." A gruff old man grumbled starring intently at Fai who only laughed. Kurogane however was more weary and stepped closer to the mage and glaring at the said man. Fai turned to his boyfriend and giggled. "Look Kurgy you have competition." Fai joked merrily.

"Like i care." Kurogane said gruffly but the other's could see the tenseness in his face. "I mean who would take an Idiot like you. Even i can barely stand you." He added as he subconsciously pulled his blonde closer to him and rubbed Fai's arms to try and keep him warm in the winter cold. The leader seeing that the weather was dropping gestured for the group to follow him to his house. Grateful they followed. Once inside however Syaoron curious as ever. "Sir if you don't my asking..but..can you tell me..why this...former king is so...particular?"

goo"Please sit down." He gestured to a set of furniture. He cleared his throat as he watched them all take a seat. Sakura and syaoron on a couch and Fai and Kurogane on a love seat. Fai clutched Kurogane's arm and giggled. "Oohhh Shh Kurgy-pii it's story time." He said in a hushed tone as he clutched himself closer causing Kurogane to growl. "Can't you take anything serriously?" He demanded. "Temper!" Fai warned in a faux motherly tone. The leader ignored the two as he started his tale.

* * *

**The legend**

The snow King's heart has always been as cold as the ice he created. It was believed that he was not capable of loving anyone. However one day a young mage with blonde hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea happened to catch his eye. The young mage's youthfulness and beauty enraptured him. However Much to his rage when he went to go court the young man had turned him down. For you see he was already with another. A young prince who was due to inherit a throne of the sun God. The Ice King however was not one to be turned down. He continued to try and court the poor young man. Bringing him gifts and sweet promises. The Mage was not one to be moved. He loved the Prince with all his heart. The king soon caught wind that the prince was about ready to propose. The king furious at the prospect of losing something he deemed his plotted against the couple. On the eve of the day he was to propose the King went himself to kill the said prince. After which he kidnapped the Mage to force him to be married.

What he didn't count on however was that the prince was not one to easily killed. The Sun Prince was a very temperamental Demi God and a Jealous one at that. He stole away the Mage before the Ice king would have a chance to even make it to the priest. When the king went to try and stop them..he found them to be gone. To this very day he steals any blonde that looks even remotely like the mage and he won't be satisfied till he gets his "bride" back.

* * *

The leader finished his tale by pulling a rope to reaval a portrait of a young Blonde that looked disturbingly a lot like Fai. ""This... was that Mage." The leader concluded.

"Wow it's Fai Fai!" monoka explained happily.

"Hyuu I always did wonder what my alternative self would be like." Fai said with fake whistle.

"Mage how can you be so Damn Happy! This means you are in danger you moron!" The Ninja seethed.

"Ohh I am not worried, I got my big strong Ninja to protect me." Fai said off handedly.

* * *

The ice King smiled thinly as he stood in front of his mirror and watched the Mage cuddle up to that infuriating Prince. "Well My love it seems you have come back. Splendid. Now i just need to get you away from that mockery of a prince." he said as he tapped his chin. "but how..." He fingered his long black hair passively.


	2. Chapter 2

Fai leaned against the window of his and Kurogane's bedroom window starring wide eyed outside. How could he be here? How? He had tried so hard to avoid this man. Yet here he was..outside his window...Ashura... He hurriedly closed the window and the curtains. Maybe he would go away.

"Hey Mage are you ok? You look paler than usual." Kurogane asked concerned as he leaned in to inspect his love but Fai shied away and looked over to the window tensely. Kurogane frowned noticing this. "Oye what is it? Did you see someone out there?" He demanded gruffly.

"I ... thought i saw him." Fai trembled as he clutched Kurogane's shirt. "But it can't be right... He can't have followed me here." He babbled anxiously almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the inevitable. Kurogane understood none the less. Still holding his mage close he hurried to the window only to find no one out there. "Oye look there is no one out there." The Ninja said gently as he forced the mage to look out the window. "See. No one." Fai looked out there nervously trying to find a sign of the man but failed. He let out a breath of relief as he forced a smile. "Hahaha of course I must be overtired." Fai said with false cheer and a forced yawn. He let go of his love to stretch. "Well Kuro sleepy I think i am going to go to bed now and as should you." He said lightly as he tugged the Frowning Ninja towards their bed that they were to share.

* * *

The next day the started their search for the Feather. As per ushual fashion they all split up with Sakura and Syaoron going one way and Fai and kurgy going the other. This time Monoka had decided that Fai and Kurogane needed extra companionship and tagged along with them. Not that the two of them were doing much searching...

Kurogane felt his eyes twitch as he watched the two roll around in the snow. "Oye get up right now. We are supposed to be searching for the feather Morons!" Kurogane growled annoyed. "I am not doing all the work my self again!"

"Oh come now kurgs, All work and no play makes jack a dull boy." Fai mewled playfully as he rolled onto his pack and pawed at the falling snow.

"Yea.. well my name isn't Jack." Kurogane answered with a role of his eyes.

Fai opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he felt a searing hot pain in his left eye. His back arched as he clutched his eye and screamed in pain. Kurogane was instantly by his side and prying his hand away from it to get a better look at it and prevent Fai from scratching himself. "Fai what is wrong!" He explained helplessly.

"MY EYE.. SOMETHINGS IN MY EYE!" Fai howled as he tried to bypass Kurogane's hand and get at his eye again.

"Stop flailing around and let me see than!" Kurogane demanded feeling very worried and impatient. He hadn't seen anything fall into the mage's eye..what could be in his eye? Fai whimpered as he moved his head to let Kurogane see. Kurogane's ruby red eyes widened in surprise when he saw Fai's eye. His normal sparkly blue left eye was now dark black. "What the hell!" He said in shock. "You're eye!"

"Is it bleeding?" Monoka asked nervously hovering behind him.

"No...its not..but ..its pitch black.. is that normal!" Kurogane asked already knowing the answer.

Fai didn't say anything he just stared at him blankly as if he wasn't even listening. He cocked to his head to the side as if listening for something. Appearently hearing something useful he limply got up and started to head away from them. He didn't get far. Kurogane quickly grabbed onto Fai's arm preventing him from going any further. "OYe Blonde where are you going?" he demanded. He didn't like the blank look in Fai's now mismatched eyes.

"What do you care?" Fai asked coolly as he tried to shake Kurogane off him.

"What do i care? Did you seriously just ask me that?" Kurogane growled in disbelief. "I don't know why would a boyfriend care about his lover?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am hardly your lover." Fai Said flatly as he finally shock a now hurt and shocked Kurogane off him. With out even a glance back. Fai headed back towards their temporary house.

"Fai is not Fai." Monoka whimpered clinging to Kurogane's shirt.

"What do you mean pork bun?" Kurogane asked frowning as he tried to hide the hurt and rejection he was feeling.

"I don't feel Fai Fai.. it's like he is sleeping." Monoka explained cryptically.

"what is this like.. magic or something?" Kurogane asked as he started to follow the now disapearing blonde. He frowned when he saw the blonde push a little kid out of his way. Something wasn't right.. His Fai was never this cold. It just wasn't in his nature. He was much to kind hearted for that.

"Monoka thinks so." Monoka said nervously. "Monoka isn't sure what though."

"Well when we get back meat bun you are contacting the witch." Kurogane ordered. He didn't like talking to the witch but knowing that his love was being manipulated by some unseen force didn't sit well with him either.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane glared at the imagine of Yuuko who was calmly pouring herself another cup of Sake. Kurogane felt his eyes twitch. "Well witch are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or what?" He demanded impatiently. Fai had arrived shortly before them and locked himself in his room refusing to let anyone near him making his boyfreind..well rather aggravated to say the least.

"Fai is enchanted by none other than the great snow King Ashura." Yuuko stated passively as she took another sip. "He must mistake him for Fai's counterpart."

"Well..How do we fix this?" Kurogane demanded.

"You need to remove the piece of glass from his eye obviously." Yuuko said rolling her eyes.

"So..what do i need to get like... a twizzer or something?" Kurogane inquired blinking.

"Kurgy..do you want to rip his eye out! You are a horrible horrible boyfriend." She explained with mock anger.

Syoran managed to hold Kurogane back as he himself stepped forward to take control. "Is there a way to fix it?" Syoran asked firmly.

"His heart is asleep. You need to walk it up." Yuuko said simply.

"You should stop being so vague." A voice grumbled from somewhere beside Yuuko.

"Oh calm down Watanuki." Yuuko said with a wave of her hand as the pale black hired boy came into view looking at them firmly.

"I am sorry my boss is such a evil moron." he said seriously.

Kurogane opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard a noise upstairs. "FAI!" he said as he turned and rushed up stairs with the other three trailing behind him. They arrived just in time to see Fai climbing into a floating Sleigh. A man with long black hair clutched A limp Fai who seemed to stare at nothing with his glazed over eyes.

"Stay Away Prince He is mine now!" The Ice King growled as he glared at Kurogane who was also glaring. "Now we part. We have a wedding to take plan. Don't we love." The king cooed as he caressed Fai's face. Fai turned and stared at Kurogane or a second as if pleading before The King forced him to face him once more and Kissed his unresponsive lips. Kurogane roared in rage as he tried to grab his love only to grasp air as the sleigh flew away.

His love was now in the hands of a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane couldn't believe this. He was supposed to be a protector a guard... a Warrior not some useless fool who couldn't even protect his own love. His Hime. His precious flower was now in the hands of some vile maniac. He glanced over at Syaoran was questioning a villager of the location Bastard's castle. Oh an when he found out..Kurogane was going to storm into that god forsaken place and get his Hime back.

"Don't worry Fai, I am coming."

* * *

Ashura sat regally on his throne as he combed his fingers through his bride to be's hair. Fai didn't seem to notice the king's presence as he continued to sit limply not unlike a rag doll. In front of him was a pile of scattered glass shards that he seemed to be staring here intently at. After a moment he lifted a shard and placed it next to another connecting them. Soon another followed and so it went not unlike a puzzle.

"You are doing a splendid job my love." Ashura praised as Fa tried another piece only for it to not fit. He pouted slightly his freezing cold blue lips protruding but Ashura only patted his head softly. "It's ok. You wil get it next time." He encouraged as he tilted the pale face upward so he can plant a kiss on the quivering cold lips. He firmly kissed the unresponsive lips as he caressed the blondes skin.

Fai's body was cold..so cold. His lips were tinted blue, His normally pale skin even paler and his lean body was shivering. Even He couldn't seem to take the freezing air although his hazy mind didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. Little less..his numbing body. The King whose Heart and body was as cold as the Arctic snow embraces the frigid body with a cruel sense of satisfaction.

* * *

The Sun God King Youou caressed his own Hime as they lazily watched their daughter Kari play with some blocks.

"My love..don't you think you have punished that village enough?" Yuui asked softly as he played with his husband and lord's Kimono.

"They have betrayed us. I can never forgive them." Youou growled softly as he placed a kiss on Yuui's shoulder.

"They were mortals. They were and still are fragile." Yuui reminded gently as he glanced over to his daughter who was still focusing on her game.

"Fragile? Keh, they have managed to live without the suns warmth for 50 years what is another 50 more? *kiss Kiss* let them live in their frozen waste land."He argued back.

Yuui firmly but gently pushed him away before glancing down into a bowl of water. He let out a melodious whistle and the water churned and contorted till it formed an image. An imagine of the village. He peered into it and saw a ninja who looked strangely identical to his own lord. The look alike was breaking dish-ware as he threw it across the room.

"Youyou...Do you have a twin?" He asked softly. Youou raised his eye brows as he too looked in and saw the man now arguing with a brown haired boy.

"That aint me." He growled.

"He sure looks like you and has your temper hunny bun." Yuui said lightly. "Wonder what made him so angry..." he twirled his fingers around and the image changed to reveal the man of his nightmares laughing manically. The imagine changed to reveal another Yuui wearing a pair of black pants and a thin white shirt. This Yuui seemed to be nothing more than a living doll devoid of emotions, he was leaning against a wall with his glazed over lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

"What..the?" Youou started feeling himself becoming enraged at seeing this Yuui in this state.

"Its...us..well..us from another world..but..how did..how did they get here..and in that vile mans hands no less?" He asked nervously.

"Are you sure.. that those two are us from another world?" Youou asked worriedly still looking over at the broken yuui in the water.

"Yes..i know these things." Yuui replied shakily. "My You-Sama we have to do something..they are in trouble..what if they fail..Please Sama please." He clutched his lord's kimono tightly with his trembling hands. Youou gently took his love's hands and held them gently in his. "They wont..they are us after all." Youou said firmly.

"But..but..what if?" Yuui trembled sobbing only to feel a small hand tugging on his blue furisode. He looked down to see his daughter staring up at him with concerned red eyes that were nearly covered by her wavy blonde hair. "Momma? Momma? Are you ok?"

Yuui smiled down at his daughter ruffling her hair. "Of course Kari, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to be scared momma. Daddy is here ok." Kari gently reminded as she hugged his leg.

"Of course..You are right." Yuui murmered tearfully.

Youou placed a chaste kiss on his love's head and lifted it up to face him. Blue teary eyes found his intense red ones. "I promise you Yuui Hime..if worse comes to worse I will give my other self a hand."

Yuui nodded feeling reassured as he placed a passionate kiss on Youou's. He felt more warmth seep into his very being through just that one kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Make you sure you check out my other story a stolen heart its a ban midoxinuyasha story its only 2 chapters in but its going to be good... I hope...

Kurogane and Syaoran tried to fight against the snow storm as they trudged through the snow in search of the Castle where The snow king was keeping Fai. The snow storm however was making it hard to see even two feet in front of their eyes. Kurogane however was not to be deterred. He would find his Fai yet. Syaoran himself knew this was serious business and no matter how could it got he was not going to give up and bring his teacher shame.

* * *

King Ashura was furious. He had made that snow storm the worst and most dangerous yet...and the two continued to come anyway and with every step the were getting closer and closer to his domain.

He glanced over at his little blonde doll who was sitting a few feet away dressed in a pink furisode with light blue petals decorating it. Laying forlorn on his head was a ice band with a small blue diamond in the middle. His soft hair had grown and now reached just passed his shoulder and was tinted with frost. In his pale trembling hands he held a piece of glass as he looked down at the puzzle of broken glass.

His master wanted him to finish this..fix the mirror. He was so close..so close to putting it together. Master Ashura will be so proud.

King Ashure tore his gaze away from the perfection to glare at the scene from his magic ball. "How should we get rid of that menace of a Prince now." He poundered out loud. Fai looked up with glazed eyes to stare at the image of Kurogane fighting against the storm with a look of grim determination. A moment of clarity passed over his eyes. "Kuro-Wolf" He murmured faintly. Ashura however heard it and sneered. "Good Idea my love. " He cooed as he reached over and caressed Fai's cold and pale face.

Fai's lip trembled even as his eyes faded once more and became glassy.

* * *

Kurogane and Syaoran heard the growls as they neared and Syaoran's eyes went wide at the sight of the hord of wolves as the bounded towards them..surrounding them. "Shit." Kurogane cursed. How could they fight all of these off..there must be at least 60.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
